Combining biological molecules having different functions may lead to new molecules with desired or improved properties. For example, the combined molecules may have dual functions and may have improved stabilities. A common approach to combining biomolecules is to cross-link these molecules with chemical linking agents. However, the biological activities of combined molecules are not always preserved when chemically cross-linked. Therefore, there remains a need for better methods for cross-linking biomolecules.